No me without you
by fabinalove
Summary: A one-shot songfic about the song "no me without you" by ashley tisdale. nina and Fabian.This is kinda sad but it gets better, please give it a chance. Please read, not so great at summaries. Reviews are loved!


**This is a little one-shot i wrote. i really hope you enjoy!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HOA OR NO ME WITHOUT YOU BY ASHLEY TISDALE!**

Nina looked out her window to see the sun glowing over the green trees. The plants were a rich green and everything outside looked happy. She wished she could be happy too. She walked past her mirror and stopped in front of it. She wore all black. There was nothing cheerful about it. It was a gloomy outfit, it was exactly how she felt. She looked up at her face. She was wearing no makeup because she knew she would cry it all off anyway. Her face was stained with tears from non stop crying ever since she heard the news about him, her one and only true love. It happened two days ago… No! she wasn't going to think about that right now. But it was too late; she began thinking about the dreadful events that took place two days ago. Tears were wondering around here face. He had died in such a tragic way. It was almost unbearable to think about, but she couldn't stop think about it in her head, the memories replaying all in order, one saddening thought leading to the next one and the next one and the…NO! She had just stop crying after so many painful moments of nonstop agony, it was so horrifying to know that he was gone and that the only place she would ever see him again would be in heaven, when she dies. She can't even look at anything that reminds her of him, even his spot at the supper table makes her cry when she sees it empty. She loved him; she thought he was really and truly the one for her. He probably was. A tear begun to stream down her face as she remembered the last thing he said to her as he boarded the plane, the very plane that sent him to his fate, death. He had said he loved her for the very first time seeing that they had only been dating for a little over a week. She had said it back of course, because it was true, she had loved him, and she still did love him even though he had met death two days ago. A warm hand touched her shoulder, the only warmness she had felt for a while since everything else was so cool and barren without him around to make her happy. The warmness brought her back to reality. She turned around to see a tall blonde girl, Amber. "Nina, Are you ready to go?" Amber asked, feeling sorry for the pain and sorrow her friend was going through right now. Nina just nodded and with her head down, followed her all the way to the van that awaited them. Everyone was there waiting for them, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Mick, they were all dressed in black. One person was missing, the one that always brightened up Nina's days, Fabian. He was in the car ahead of them, inside a cold, lifeless casket. The car ride was silent until Nina heard a song paying.

**It's just you and me, And there's no one around, Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, It's a long way down, I've been trying to breathe, But I'm fighting for air, I'm at an all time low, With no place to go, But you're always there, When everything falls apart, And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet, You like me the best, When I'm a mess, When I'm my own worst enemy, You make me feel beautiful, When I have nothing left to prove, And I can't imagine, How I'd make it through, There's no me without you.**

Nina registered the song as being "no me without you", by Ashley Tisdale. Tears forced their way out of her eyes. The song was so touching, it was so sad. She cried harder and her friends comforted her for the whole ride. They rolled to a stop at the cemetery. Nina laid her eyes on a freshly dug grave, the grave were Fabian Rutter, her true love and first friend at Anubis house, would soon be buried and Nina, she would cry, she would cry until all her tears were drained and she couldn't cry any longer. There would always be a huge part of her heart missing, a big huge chunk cut out right from the middle of her heart, she would never be whole, she would be lonely forever until the day she dies, then she will be reunited with her love. The last thing she said to the cold, died, Fabian before they closed the casket on him was, "There's no me without you."

The End.

"Wow Nina that was very touching, but good!" Mr. Winkler said. "How did you come up with such a good storyline for the play, you couldn't of possibly made this up yourself, did you?" Mr. Winkler asked. "Thanks Mr. Winkler and no, I didn't make this myself, Fabian helped me." Nina said as she smiled at Fabian, who was standing close, right beside her. "Okay, good job to both of you then." He said. "Thanks!" Nina and Fabian both said at the same time, making them grin at each other . "Everyone can be themselves for the play." Mr. Winkler said, whilst looking over the story line for the second time. "Oh, and we will also need a narrator to read he story as you all act it out, I will hold auditions for it tomorrow.'' Then he walked off to inform all of Anubis house members that they were to have a part in the upcoming play. All was good in the lives of the students, luckily the play's plot wasn't real.

**So how'd ya like? Please review, i love me some reviews! they brighten my day!**

**SIBUNA!**


End file.
